


Shattered Rose

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Violence, Partner Betrayal, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all it took. A simple, "Goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Rose

There was something different about her eyes that day. It wasn't just the fact that she wouldn't look at him directly, it was the resolve he saw there.

Just like the day he first met her, when she was so determined to stand up against the cruel world and all the humans that hated their kind. Not with violence, though. Never with violence. It was the one thing she was against when it came to making their dreams come true.

She was scared to get blood on her hands; unlike him she didn't see that it was necessary. Those protests she had taken part in as a child hadn't ever changed anything. The police would show up to beat the faunus with clubs, rather than the humans that were already hurling insults and throwing rocks at them.

No, Blake was too kind for that - too naive, is what his lieutenant would say. But it's one of the reasons he liked her. Despite the activities of the newly reformed White Fang he didn't want to see that kindness of hers disappear. But, he hadn't thought she would really disappear because he saw that kindness would only get them pushed further into the dirt.

She was standing on another train car, though. The wind causing her hair to flow out behind her, just like a leaf fluttering in the wind. "Goodbye."

Adam watched as she reached for Gambol Shroud, her own gaze lowered. Once her hand was wrapped around the hilt of her weapon though, she looked up at him. There was a sadness in her eyes, but it was that resolve that told him she had made her decision earlier, possibly weeks ago.

And then she struck at the coupler, separating the train cars. Separating them.

He felt something in him break as she was carried away, obscured by the red leaves caught in the wind. It leaves him feeling cold, her betrayal shattering that fragile petal in his heart. The one he had held on to even as he fought for every faunus on the planet; for her.


End file.
